


Appeasement Through Prayer

by afteriwake



Series: the opposite of fate [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Danny Messer Has Realizations, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hugs, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, POV Danny Messer, POV Lindsay Monroe, Post-Episode: s03e02 Not What It Seems, Pre-Episode: s03e03 Love Run Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Danny prays that Lindsay will be alright.





	Appeasement Through Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the " _Trust_ " prompt from **100_situations** and the music prompt for Table #1, Song #95 at **100songs** ( _Rolling Stones, "Wild Horses"_ ), as well as a random generator prompt claimed by **daughe1** (" _Danny Messer / Lindsay Monroe / your touch_ ").

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_  
_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_  
** Rolling Stones, "Wild Horses" **

Danny had never really believed in fairy tales; Lindsay had stopped long ago. It was one of those things where logic ran its way over all things emotional. And it had to do with them as people; neither one of them had lived through particularly happy childhoods, even though they each had moments that they remembered as good.

But thinking about how the prince and the princess met after going through trials and tribulations and the true love that followed had never been something either really believed in by the time they met each other.

By that point, Danny was a fairly cynical eternal bachelor. Maybe not a bachelor; an eternal player might be a better term because women flitted in and out of his life on a fairly regular basis. And while Lindsay wasn't a prude or anything like that, her social life had been dormant long before she ever stepped foot off a plane in New York City.

There was a trust between them, though. Or at least he'd thought so; whether she believed the same had yet to be seen. But when she agreed to take the undercover job, he wanted to yell at her, to shake some sense into her because he was terrified. The people she was going in to meet...they'd already killed someone. They had another one hostage. They wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

And he didn't want that. If that happened, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get through it like he had everything else that had happened. For some reason, as close as he was to Stella and Aiden and Flack, he'd managed to get through the anger and guilt over the things that had happened to them. But he just _knew_ if something happened to her he'd crumble.

It wasn't until he went into the room, looking for her as the smoke hung all over. His prayers had been answered; she was still alive, she wasn't hurt. She let him pull her into his arms and she clung to him. God, he had never been so scared, never seen her so scared. For a minute, just for a brief minute, he felt like the prince in a fairy tale, getting the princess to safety.

He shut his eyes and just held her, long after he should have stopped. And she clung to him, long after she should have stopped. Maybe some of his other prayers had been answered, too, he thought as he rested his cheek on her head and held her in the safety of his arms.

Maybe he could pray for something else now...


End file.
